


A Tale from Ba Sing Se

by Rosypie3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brainwashing, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Other, for the record none of these characters are mine, its the Dai Li what did you expect, no beta we die like men, they belong too Maesonry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: How a Joo Dee came to be.
Relationships: Female/gender neutral character, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Tale from Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maesonry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/gifts).



> These characters are not mine they belong to the lovely writers of https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360686/comments/287670985

My name is Li Hua. I live in the lower ring district, but it’s not all bad! I have my loving parents and of course the love of my life, Noe. They’re training to be a Dai Li agent, how romantic is that? They’ll be able to sweep me off my feet in no time. 

Everything was going normally until I was late getting home from my part time job at the flower shop. It’s dangerous in the lower rings at night. Lately young girls such as myself have gone missing. Nobody knows where only if you keep asking about them you’ll disappear too. With my renewed fear I spead up my pace home. My feet were slapping the stone path as I was lightly jogging in order to get back home in time when suddenly, someone put a hand over my mouth and grabbed me from behind. It was too dark to see who it was. It clamped down hard on my mouth no doubt going to bruise it felt hard and smelt of earth. There was a sharp pain in the back of my head and all I saw was black.

When I came too I was tied down to a stone chair and there were Dai Li agents standing in front of me. I meant to demand why I was here but I found that I couldn’t speak. Damn whatever was used earlier is still on my mouth. I can feel it. One of the agents lit a lantern and made it spin around and around stating “You are Joo Dee.” Over and over. But I’m not Joo Dee, I'm Li Hua! No matter how many times I repeated my name in my head it soon felt like there was a fog rolling in. I’m Li Hua, I’m Li Hua, I’m Li Hua,,,,,,,,,,,,I’m,,,,,,Joo Dee.

~~~

I have been given the great honor of welcoming the Avatar and his friends to the great city of Ba Sing Se. I smooth my dress and fix my hair. I step onto the platform and turn around. 

“Hello! My name is Joo Dee, let’s begin our tour and then I’ll show you to your new home here. I think you’ll like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
